


Sex Bloopers

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't go as planned. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As anyone who has ever ‘done it’ knows, sex can get a bit awkward at times. It doesn’t always flow as easily and smoothly as it does in stories. So to celebrate the funny side of sex, here are some sex bloopers featuring the Trad couples in Slayers.
> 
> BTW, I don't own Slayers

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3   
Gourry rubbed his hardening erection against Lina’s smooth wetness as he kissed her passionately. She felt so warm and inviting and he couldn’t wait to feel her surround him yet again. She broke the kiss to move her lips beneath his ear as she cupped his ass, and he felt himself grow even firmer in response. He was now ready to take the plunge…

At first he couldn’t figure out why she was so tight or why she gave a little yelp instead of a moan of pleasure. And then he felt himself tumbling out of the bed as she pushed him away from her. “Gourry, you idiot!” she screamed, her cheeks as crimson as her hair, “That was the wrong hole!”

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

It was so hard to stay silent in the confines of the cabinet. Her legs were wrapped around Zel’s hips, her arms desperately clutching his torso for balance as he pumped into her. There wasn’t an abundance of space, and she wanted to avoid actually leaning on the walls of the cabinet for fear that one of the delegates would hear the sound of her body hitting the polished wood.

It had been a long week full of bickering diplomats with precious little time together. So when during one of the few breaks Zel suggested a rendezvous in a cabinet in what had been an empty room he didn’t have to ask twice. Only they didn’t realize that the negotiations were being moved to the room they currently occupied until they were way too far to stop. 

So they kept things as quiet as possible, which was difficult. For whatever reason, knowing that the cabinet doors were all that was separating them from a room full of delegates was a terrible turn on for Amelia, and she soon found herself kissing Zel passionately to drown out her screams of pleasure.

Which was when the spasms from her orgasm caused him to lose his delicate balance, and they ended up tumbling through the cabinet doors and in view of all of the delegates.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

The wedding was over. They had been crowned King and Queen of Xoana. Now all that was left was to consummate the marriage and, hopefully, spawn a kid in the process. 

Martina could barely wait to become one with her husband. Zangulus had wanted to take his time with an intense make out session and some heavy petting, but Martina was ready to move it. She lay under him wondering when he would stop fooling around with her breasts and enter her. Finally in exasperation she exclaimed, “Zangulus! You can stick it in now!”

Zangulus’ head snapped up and his eyes widened. The color drained from his face as his hat seemed to wilt. Martina sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Zangulus, what’s wrong?”

He turned away from her as fountains of tears poured from his eyes and he sobbed, “It was already in!”


End file.
